Dosen Park
by Wiell
Summary: Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang menemaninya dan tempatnya untuk bersandar atau sebut saja kekasih. Dilanjutkan dengan kisah cintanya bersama sang senior. Berbeda cerita ketika Dosen Park yang mengajaknya berkencan. Oh Sehun atau Park Chanyeol? T/SHORT STORY (HUNBAEK&CHANBAEK) Slow Update
1. Chapter 1

**Dosen Park**

Babyxie Present..

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Baekhyun tahu kehidupannya tak melulu tentang menggambar dengan segala tetek bengeknya. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang menemaninya dan tempatnya untuk bersandar atau sebut saja kekasih. Dan ia harus menghela napas untuk yang satu ini. Ini bukan tentang dirinya tak laku atau dirinya yang terlalu pemilih. Hanya saja Baekhyun telah menetapkan pilihannya. Dan itu yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap seniornya yang tengah membawa beberapa tumpuk buku dan tampak kepayahan. "Ya?"

"Bisa membantuku?" balasnya meringis, lalu menatap tumpukan buku tebal ditangannya.

Dan dengan cekatan Baekhyun lekas meletakkan drawing pennya dan mendekat keseniornya itu. "Tentu."

Dan mungkin ini alasannya. Oh Sehun namanya. Seniornya yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Alasan mengapa Baekhyun tetap tidak memliki kekasih hingga kini.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Baekhyun pikir tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Mungkin satu, sikapnya yang teramat cuek. Baekhyun bukan cuek hanya saja dia tidak peduli dengan temannya yang tengah sibuk menyalin tugas matematika atau mungkin dia tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang diam-diam menatapnya dari kejauhan atau mungkin seseorang yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya dan melempar senyum namun ia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Oh tentu itu bukan salahnya dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Dan Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya karena hal itu.

"Baekhyun, mau makan bersama?" kakak seniornya itu bertanya. Dan Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati, jantungnya bertalu kencang. Ia menahan senyumnya dan menyisakan sebaris tipis. "Tentu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana dengan mie hitam?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, ia mengangguk menyetujui didetik selanjutnya. "Dan es krim strawbery. Call."

"Call."

Keduanya tertawa. Langkahnya ringan menuju ruang dosen yang terletak dilantai dua. Namun ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan pintu yang telah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun dan juga Sehun seraya membungkuk.

"Ada apa?" dan suara berat itu mengalun begitu saja. Dosen muda itu menatap dua mahasiswanya yang tengah membawa beberapa buku tebal ditangan mereka.

"Kami ingin menemui Dosen Han. Beliau menyuruh saya untuk mengantar buku ini." terang Sehun,

"Ah, beliau ada didalam. Masuklah."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

-0O0-

* * *

Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia melempar pensil mekaniknya asal. Lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan ponselnya. Jangan menyalahkan Luhan karena sikapnya yang mudah tersulut macam sumbu kompor, hanya cukup salahkan Baekhyun. beberapa waktu lalu lelaki mungil itu memaksanya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeret kekamar mandi dipagi buta. Dan Luhan ingin mengumpat untuk itu. ini minggu pagi. Dan ya minggu pagi. Waktu dimana kau libur dari dari rutinitasmu sehari-hari dan itu terbatas.

"Baekhyun, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan mencekik Sehun nantinya."

Baekhyun segera menatap Luhan dan dengan teratur ia mematikan ponselnya lalu mulai memegang sebuah pensil mekanik. "Oh, itu cukup bermanfaat."

"Hm?"

"Gambar saja pondasimu dengan baik dan jauhkan ponselmu itu."

"Dia menawariku makan siang."

Luhan menggeram, "Demi tuhan, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah. Mungkin Kyungsoo lebih baik." Ia mnegendikkan bahunya asal dan mulai menggambar sebuah arsiran tanah.

Mungkin Sehun bukan bahasan yang pas untuk dibawanya kemari dengan Luhan.

Dan kini Baekhyun, ia berdecak mengingat tugasnya, "Ah, Dosen Park benar-benar..."

.

.

TBC/END

PS :

setelah cukup lama gak update saya kembali dengan sebuah prolog, bagaimana apa ada yang tertarik? mungkin disini saya akan banyak atau beberapa istilah yang digunakan agak asing. dengan jurusan kayak jurusan saya kuliah :v

Adakah yang pakai akun sweek? aku lagi coba nihh.. saran donk hhehe

thank..


	2. Chapter 2

**Dosen Park**

Babyxie Present..

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau sungguh butuh seorang kekasih!" seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Lelaki bermata doe itu tiba-tiba berteriak hingga membuat Baekhyun berjingkat kaget. Beberapa mahasiswadari meja lain bahkan melihat meja mereka yang membuat Baekhyun menahan malu luar biasa. sedang Luhan tetap acuh dengan ponselnya.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak begitu membutuhkannya, hanya... mungkin senior Sehun? Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Dan kini giliran Baekhyun. ia tersenyum membayangkan hal indah dengan seniornya itu. mungkin sebuah ciuman tidaklah buruk. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

"Byun Baekhyun." namun semua itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Wajah Sehun dalam bayangannya berubah menjadi wajah dosennya. Park Chanyeol. lelaki itu bahkan membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun. matanya menatap lekat Baekhyun.

Dosen muda yang baru beberapa bulan lalu menjadi dosen menggambar teknik Baekhyun yang baru. Beberapa orang mengatakan tentang parasnya yang rupawan namun jangan pernah mengharapkan seulas senyum dari bibirnya. Mungkin jika sedang beruntung kau akan melihatnya atau ketika ia sedang bahagia. Suatu keberuntungan. Seorang lulusan dari Imperial Colege London yang merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik didunia dalam bidang keteknik sipilan. Tidak mengherankan ketika kedatangannya untuk yang pertama kalinya ia disambut dengan sangat meriah.

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. ia menatap Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo yang sama-sama terlihat bingung. suara yang sejak tadi riuh dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sangat sepi. Perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin mendadak terarah padanya... atau mungkin si dosen tampan itu? entahlah.

Dalam jarak yang sedekat ini Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma mint yang sangat menyegarkan. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisa ikut aku?" senyum tipis tercipta.

Dan ketika lelaki itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, barulah Baekhyun dapat bernapas dengan baik. Ia berdiri dengan kaku, menatap Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo linglung. Ia hanya tak menyangka dosen tampan itu akan mengunjunginya di kantin bahkan membuat sensasi. Mungkin esok Baekhyun akan menjadi bahan perbincangan yang baru.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya yang menatapnya penasaran karena tengah berjalan dengan dosen tampan. Dan ia nyaris saja menabrak punggung itu karena secara tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak. "Maaf." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Kau bisa berjalan disampingku, bukan dibelakangku. Aku pikir usia kita tidak berbeda jauh." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. melirik Baekhyun yang ebih pendek darinya.

"Aku pikir itu sangat tidak sopan, walaupun hampir seumuran tapi kau tetap dosen."

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau memanggil namaku. Chanyeol." Alisnya berkerut, tak suka dengan penolakan yang diterimanya.

"Tapi itu –"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Dan ia memaksa.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang dosen dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Ia mendudukan dirinya ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk. Lelaki itu menautkan jemarinya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku mempunyai teman yang sedang membutukan seorang drafter*. Dan aku pikir kau cocok untuk mendapatkannya. Aku merekomendasikanmu."

"Saya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sejauh aku melihat, kau memiliki kemampuan yang cukup bagus dan aku pikir dengan sedikit bantuan kau akan menjadi sangat mudah."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Tapi saya pikir saya masih terlalu dini untuk itu. saya hanya seorang mahasiswa semester dua yang masih memerlukan banyak bantuan."

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu. bagaimana? Dan lagi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak terlalu formal denganku?"

Baekhyun sejenak berpikir, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap Sehun yang tengah melakukan asistensi dengan dosen Han. Dari raut wajahnya, Baekhyun tahu jika seniornya itu tengah khawatir. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang takut-takut melihat dosen Han yang tengah menunjukkan kesahalan pada gambar yang dibuat Sehun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah lega milik seniornya itu, tanpa sadar ia melupakan dosen yang kini tengah menatapnya tak suka itu.

"...hyun? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menunduk meminta maaf, "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasan anda. Aku masih sangat bingung dan terkejut."

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia tersenyum menenangkan. Tangannya terulur mengusap helaian coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu jika kau masih bingung dan terkejut dengan hal ini Baekhyun, kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan."

"Terima kasih pak."

"Baekhyun berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu? Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa Chanyeol. Aku hanya menghormatimu."

"Baik, kembalilah." Chanyeol berucap ketika melihat dosen Seo dimejanya. Wanita dengan tubuh mungil dengan polesan make up tipis yang tengah gencar dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan dosen Park. Itu adalah gosip yang tengah beredar dikalangan mahasiswa. Dan kini Baekhyun mengetahui faktanya.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, ia menatap terkejut Sehun yang tengah tersenyum didepannya itu. dikiranya seniornya itu telah meninggalkan ruang dosen. Pria mungil itu balas terkekeh, "Hay."

"Tidak biasanya kau keruang dosen."

Keduanya berjalan bersama disepanjang koridor.

"Oh itu, aku hanya mendapat tawaran." Jawab Baekhyun malas. jika teringat tentang dosen park, entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi kesal.

"Apa?" Sehun berlalu mengambil dua cola dari mesin penjual otomatis, lalu duduk didepan Baekhyun yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba dosen Park menawarkan padaku utnuk menjadi drafter. Kau tahu, dia bilang dia memiliki seorang teman dan temannya membutuhkan seorang drafter. Padahal aku hanya mahasiswa awal semester dua."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa memulai pengalamanmu."

"Tidak hyung. Aku belum siap untuk itu." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. ia belum siap untuk membayangkan jika dirinya dibentak-bentak oleh orang jika ia melakukan kesalahan. "Dan hyung, bagaimana dengan asistensimu tadi? Kau terlihat ... bahagia?"

Seketika seulas senyum terpancar, tanpa sadar Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Kau tahi, tadi dosen han memuji gambarku. Ia bilang sudah bagus namun hanya perlu sedikit perbaikan dengan font tulisan. Aku hanya perlu memperbaiki sedikit. Aku senang sekali Baekhyun."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum juga, matanya menatap genggaman tangan Sehun ditangannya. Dadanya berdegub kencang. Perlahan pipinya memanas dan Baekhyun tahunya menarik tangannya lepas.

"Oh, maaf." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Aku terlalu senang tadi."

Baekhyun mendadak gugup. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya... tanganku berkeringat hyung. Aku hanya takut hyung merasa tidak nyaman."

"Ya tuhan Baekhyun. bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran seperti itu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak masalah menggenggam tanganmu seharian."

"Hm?" Baekhyun menatap tanya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu tampaknya berbicara namun Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada." Dan Baekhyun tidak melihat seulas senyum manis yang terukir untuknya.

TBC

.

.

 ***** **Drafter** adalah orang yang bekerja membuat gambar (kasarnya sih tukang gambar). Mereka membuat atau menyiapkan gambar-gambar kerja teknik, sehingga gambar tersebut dapat dengan jelas dan mudah dimengerti orang lain dan mudah dalam proses pembentukan obyek gambar tersebut.

.

.

ps

chapter satu sudah update.. maaf ya kalo lama, lagi ngurusin tugas hehe.. selamat membaca

thank's


	3. Chapter 3

**Dosen Park**

Wiell Present..

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Sebenarnya hari ini Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk keluar pagi buta dengan baju olahraga dan sepatu kets untuk lari pagi, namun salahkan saja Lisa yang terus merengek kepadanya. Menterornya dengan berbagai pesan dan juga panggilan. Dan sekarang yang menjadi masalah ialah Baekhyun yang terjebak dengan dosennya dan seniornya.

Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Entah kesialan macam apa yang mendatanginya hingga hal ini terjadi. Ia tidak berbohong dengan betapa canggung situasi yang terjadi dan ia tak tahu alasannya.

"Aku kebetulan sedang lari pagi dan melihat kalian, jadi aku mampir." Chanyeol berucap. Ia menatap penjual es krim yang tengah menyendokkan beberapa scoop es krim dalam _cone_. Beberapa orang berdiri sembari menunggu pesanannya siap.

Baekhyun kali pertama menanggapi kala tak ada respon dari seniornya itu. "Aku juga kebetulan sedang mampir, tiba-tiba ingin es krim."

"Kalau aku memang sengaja kemari karena Baekhyun disini." Sehun menimpali. Nadanya terdengar malas, namun matanya menatap dosennya itu.

Baekhyun tertawa, ia memukul lengan seniornya itu, "Aku tidak menyangka kau datang karena aku mengatakan aku dikedai es krim." Lalu tangannya naik, mengacak rambut seniornya itu.

Sehun berdecak, mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang tengah mengacak rambutnya dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat di atas meja. "Aku kan merindukanmu, sayang." Ia tersenyum menggoda, menyeringai kala melihat baekhyun yang gelagapan dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol segera mengangkat wajahnya kala mendengar panggilan manis itu, mengamati bagaimana ekspresi keduanya. Dan belum sempat Chanyeol berkomentar, seorang gadis manis datang ke meja dengan dua cup besar es krim. Menatap Chanyeol penasaran. "Baekhyun, ayo pulang, aku sudah mendapat es krimnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ia menatap Sehun. Lalu berdiri dan langsung diikuti oleh seniornya itu. "Kami permisi dulu pak." Ucap Sehun datar.

Ia langsung begitu saja melenggang pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun mengikuti Lisa yang telah berjalan didepan. Dan Baekhyun kembali menoleh kebelakang sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat pada dosennya itu.

"Baekhyun." Sehun memanggilnya. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menggeleng kecil. mengamati tangannya dan Baekhyun. "Sepertinya kita sangat cocok."

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, pipinya merona. Ia segera mendongak mendengar Sehun yang tertawa, mengamati seniornya itu yang terlihat tampan dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Ya ampun kau sangat lucu. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku." Tangannya dengan gemas mengacak surai Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Aku mau kok punya pacar seperti Sehun hyung." Baekhyun mencicit yang membuat gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti dan menatap adik tingkatnya itu. ia tersenyum menggoda. Jarinya mencolek pipi gembil baekhyun.

"Ya sudah mulai sekarang kau jadi pacar Sehun hyung." Ucap sehun santai.

Baekhyun melotot. Pipinya merona merah hingga telinganya. Apalagi saat seniornya itu menarik tangan kirinya semakin mendekat, dan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Lalu sebuah kecupan ringan begitu saja mendarat dibibirnya. Sedang pelakunya hanya tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menariknya yang terpaku akibat kecupan itu untuk kembali berjalan.

"Sehun hyung."

"Bibirmu sangat manis, aku ingin mencobanya lagi, sayang."

Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupa terbang dari dalam perutmu. Sungguh menggelikan. Namun juga menyenangkan. Baekhyun yakin jika wajahnya sudah merah padam. Apalagi dengan panggilan yang barusan diterimanya.

Lisa didepannya hanya menggeleng kecil, ia sudah tahun jika Baekhyun menyimpan rasa untuk Sehun begitu lama. Dan ketika melihat temannya itu bahagia ia ikut bahagia. Dan _hell_ , kini ia akan begitu sering ditinggalkan. Salahkan saja ia yang tak punya pacar.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Baekhyun menangkup pipinya, ia tersenyum lebar. Apalagi saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Ia menutup wajahnya. "Ya ampun aku malu sekali."

"Bagaimana ini. aku sungguh malu. Kyungsoo aku butuh bantuanmu." Baekhyun segera meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak kyungsoo. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan panggilan video yang diterimanya dari Sehun. Ia segera melempar ponselnya, menatap benda itu horor. Lalu langsung berlari kecermin, mengamati bagaimana penampilannya. Lalu dering ponselnya berhenti, ia berdecak kesal. Hingga dering kedua disusul selanjutnya.

"Hai," sapa Sehun pertama. Lelaki tampan itu tengah berbaring dengan kaos singlet. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan.

"Hai."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang bersantai." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia merapikan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi malu-malu begitu? Bersikaplah seperti biasanya."

"Mana bisa, kan status kita berubah." Kali ini Sehun tertawa, ia memengangi perutnya. Ia bangun dan duduk bersandar. "Aku jadi ingin menciummu."

"Cium saja," Baekhyun menjawab, ia menantang. Seniornya itu tidak akan berani. Ia tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah mendapat ijin? baiklah tunggu aku pukul 7 nanti. Aku akan langsung menciummu nanti."

"Hyung~ Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak serius."

"Jadi begitu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang berdandan lah yang cantik dan tunggu pangeranmu. Aku datang pukul 7 nanti. Kau bisa memasakkanku sesuatu mungkin. Aku lapar."

"Aye captain. Aku akan menunggumu dengan sepiring nasi goreng."

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Baekhyun segera bergegas, ketika mendengar ketukan pintunya. Ia merapikan bajunya, lalu mengembangkan senyumnya, "Sehun –"

Senyumnya memudar ketika mendapati orang lain didepan pintu apatementnya. Bukan Sehun yang datang, tapi lelaki lain.

Dosen Park dengan kimbab dipiring.

"Baekhyun?" lelaki itu tersenyum, menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Tangannya segera menyerahkan sepiring kimbab. "Untukmu, aku baru saja pindah kemarin, tepat disamping kanan dan baru sekarang bisa menyapa tetangga. Aku pikir suatu keberuntungan aku bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, "Terima kasih, saya senang bisa bertetangga dengan anda,"

"Baekhyun, panggil saja aku Chanyeol. kita tidak sedang berada di kelas." Entah mengapa tapi suara itu begitu menuntut untuknya. Hingga ia menyelipkan senyum paksanya. Rasanya aneh.

"Em,. Chanyeol."

Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk senang. Ia lalu menatap apartement Baekhyun, ia sedikit melongok dan mendapati seperangkat makanan dan lilin yang menyala. Senyumnya memudar. Ah ia paham.

"Saya sungguh ingin mempersilahkan anda masuk tapi.."

"Aku tahu, mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir. Aku juga harus membagikan untuk yang lainnya."

"Saya sungguh minta maaf."

"Tak masalah, aku pergi dulu. Nikmati kimbabnya." Baekhyun menutup pintunya.

Ini sungguh buruk, Baekhyun tahu jika kekasihnya itu tak menyukai dosennya itu. dan sekarang malah bertetangga. Bagaimana mungkin.

Ketukan kembali terdengar, dan Baekhyun cukup yakin jika itu Sehun.

"Sehun hyung?" lelaki itu terlihat tampan dengan kaos putih yang tertutupi jaket kulit coklat. Celana jeans dan kepatu ket. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang membuat pria mungil itu oleng tak siap.

"Aku sunggu merindukanmu. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini." suaranya teredam rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku lapar."

"Aku menyiapakan nasi goreng untukmu. Aku tidak pandai memasak, jadi aku harap kau tidak kecewa dengan rasanya."

"Aku akan suka dengan apapun yang kau masak." Sehun berbisik, nafasnya menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. Hingga lelaki mungil itu menoleh, dan bibirnya telah dibekap dengan bibir yang lain.

Lelaki tinggi itu tidak bohong ketika mengatakan akan menciumnya. _Well_ , begitu pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

TBC

a/n :

Minal aidzin wal fa idzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya. hehe

setelah sekian lama... akhirnya saya post juga chapter ini. terimakasih yang bersedia menunggu ini.. Kalian boleh pilih, maunya chanbaek atau hunbaek? hmm.. chapter depan chanyeol mulai beraksi ya..


	4. Chapter 4

**Dosen Park**

Wiell Present..

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Dosen tampan itu entah sadar atau tidak telah membuat beberapa mahasiswa menahan napasnya ketika melintas. Kemeja biru dongker dengan celana bahan yang terlihat begitu pas membungkus tubuh tingginya. Rambutnya dicat coklat tua, dengan tatanan kekanan yang terlihat makin menawan.

"Selamat pagi." Luhan tersenyum manis, yang disahuti dengan anggukan singkat.

"Luhan." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan segera berbalik badan, melangkah mendekat ke dosennya itu. sedikit menunda tujuannya kekelas yang berada dilantai 3.

"Ya, ada bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin ia telah sampai duluan dikelas." Ia menjawab.

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya. Tolong katakan jika dosen Park mencari dan suruh dia menemui saya di ruangan. Siang nanti."

"Tentu, akan saya sampaikan." Luhan mengecek jam tangannya. Ia telah 10 menit untuk mata pelajaran mekanika tanah. Ia berdecak sebelum berlari menuju lantai 3. "Ah, sial."

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Sehun mengatakan akan menemuinya dikantin saat makan siang. Namun saat Baekhyun telah berada di meja, lelaki manis itu belum mendapati yang carinya.

Dan sebuah pesan diterimanya. Yang mengatakan jika Sehun akan terlambat, dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo dan Luhan belum mengetahui jika Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah menjalin kasih. Dua sahabatnya itu sedikit sulit dicari akhir-akhir ini. dan berakhir sendirilah kini Baekhyun. Ia akan sangat berterima kasih jika Lisa ada disini, menemaninya makan siang yang dipesannya dan mengoceh tentang banyak hal tak berfaedah. Namun lagi, sahabatnya itu menempuh jurusan yang berbeda dengannya hingga hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Baekhyun." _kejutan!_

Baekhyun menatap dosennya itu. Dengan nampan berisi makanan yang sama dengan miliknya. "Dosen Park?"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu." Ia berucap pelan. Jemari sibuk menari diatas ponselnya menyuruh duo sahabatnya itu untuk segera menyusulnya.

"Tumben kau sendirin. Jadi Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo mu itu?" lelaki tinggi itu memulai. Menyendokkan sesendok penuh nasi dengan lauknya.

"Mereka sedang mengikuti jam tambahan atau apa saya tidak begitu mengetahuinya." Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia selalu takut untuk menatapnya lama. Ia selalu menghindari kontak mata. seperti sekarang.

"Kau belum bertemu dengan mereka tadi?"

"Hanya dikelas." Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

Baekhyun menoleh saat lelaki tiu menghela napasnya, "Aku mengatakan pada Luhan untuk menyuruhmu menemuiku di jam makan siang. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Anda bisa memebicarakannya disini."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, menimbang ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Menatap mata yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu lekat.

"Berkencanlah denganku, Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu mematung, lalu tersedak makanan yang belum ditelannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil minuman yang ada dimejanya, sebelum sebuah tangan mengambilkan untuknya.

"Sayang." dan ditambah dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi kirinya. Tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Baekhyun terdiam, fikiran tak fokus akibat ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Dosen itu segera menghabiskan makanannya lalu pergi begitu Sehun datang. Dan Baekhyun masih tahu jika tatapan intens itu masih diingatnya bahkan ketika Chanyeol telah pergi.

"Sayang." Sehun berucap, jemarinya terulur mengusap pipi halus kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak fokus?"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tertawa. Ia menarik tangan Sehun di pipinya lalu mengecupnya. "Ayah sakit."

mata Sehun membola, rautnya berubah khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Ibu, mengatakan jika ayah masuk rumah sakit karena asam lambungnya naik. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini ayah sangat jarang makan."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau tidak perlu repot. Aku akan kesana sendiri an. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sehun langsung menatapnya tajam, "Baekhyun, kau punya aku untuk mengantarmu kesana. Aku akan mengatarmu nanti sore."

"Baiklah." Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah ketika Sehun telah mentitahnya demikian.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya pada Luhan yang tengah mengetik laporan untuk tugas geometrik jalan raya, jemari lentik itu dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Dengan berbekal buku laporan milik kakak tingkat mereka, Park Jung Soo. Yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kakak tingkatnya yan satu itu sungguh pintar dalam berbagai mata kuliah bahkan dimata kuliah mekanika bahan yang membahas tentang tegangan,regangan ataupun momen inersia, yang menurut nya cukup sulit. Atau mungkin ekonomi rekayasa yang menghitung tentang RAB atau Rencana Anggaran Biaya.

"Kyung, bisa bacakan ini? aku akan mengetiknya." Kyungsoo langsung mengambil buku laporan bersampul coklat ditangan Luhan dan mencari kata yang dimaksud.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Baekhyun, aku tidak melihatnya. Siang tadi kita juga tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku melihatnya pergi dengan mobil Sehun hyung tadi. Aku pikir mereka semakin dekat saja."

"Sepertinya,.. tapi entah mengapa aku pikir mereka telah menjalin hubungan. Seohyun mengatakan jika ia melihat Sehun mencium Baekhyun di kantin didepan dosen Park." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo menuntut, ia sepenuhnya beralih pada Kyungsoo didepannya. "Bagaimana mungkin?" ia berjengit penasaran.

"Itu sedikit gila menurutku dan antara Sehun hyung juga dosen Park seperti terlihat permusuhan, aku pikir itu menyangkut Baekhyun."

"Itu sedikit tak masuk akal dan benar gila jika terjadi." Luhan menggeleng tak percaya. Ia segera menutup laptopnya. "Mungkin kita perlu sesuatu yang pedas kyung, ayo cari makan dulu. Aku agak lapar." Cengiran Luhan membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Namun lelaki dengan mata owl itu tetap berjalan dibelakang Luhan mengikuti lelaki yang nyaris sama tinggi darinya itu.

* * *

-o0o-

* * *

Chanyeol menatap sekeranjang aneka buah di tangannya. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum berjalan melewati lalu lalang orang didepannya. Andaikan ia tak dipaksa mungkin ia tak akan sampai disini, disaat tubuhnya lelah setelah mengajar dan butuh air segar untuk menyegarkannya kembali. Ditambah dengan penolakan tak langsung dari Baekhyun membuat moodnya benar-benar memburuk di sisa hari ini.

Aroma obat-obatan langsung tercium ketika ia melangkah lebih dalam, bertanya pada seorang perawat untuk menunjukkan ruangan yang akan ditujunya.

27 D...

27 D..

27 D..

Chanyeol berucap dalam hati, ia berjalan lebih cepat ketika menemukan yang dicarinya. Ia berdehem kecil sebelum mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 27 D itu.

tak berselang lama pintu terbuka,matanya membulat menemukan mahasiswanya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun yang membuka pintu. Namun kembali merubah raut wajahnya menyadari dosennya itu.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran. ia hanya tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Itu bukan urusan anda pak!" Sehun menjawab. Ia masih betah berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka hanya untuk badannya itu. enggan membiarkan dosennya itu melihat lebih jelas kedalam.

"Aku ingin menemui –" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika mendengar seorang wanita berucap dari dalam. "Ah ibu." Sehun membuka pintu lebih lebar hingga wanita setengah abad itu dapat melihat jelas kedatangan seseorang.

"Sehun siapa yang datang –oh Chanyeol?" nyonya Byun tersenyum lembut. sedang Chanyeol segera membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Selamat siang bibi."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari. Masuklah."

Disana ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Byun Seo Joon. Ah, jadi orang tua Baekhyun. mengapa ia tak menyadarinya..

Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. tidak ada yang sia-sia dengan kedatangannya ke bucheon membawa lelah dan penatnya kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

TBC

a/n :

Yahoo!

Apakah ada yang nunggu fanfic ini? ini udah aku update, hehe emang lama banget sih tapi update kok..

terima kasih untuk yang bersedia baca dan mem follow maupun mem favorite ini.

Special Thank's To: lee rya2704, Yui Hisoka, Chanbaekishalal, , Hayns, itsasc, chalienB04, baekchan1994, BaekHill, SehunSapiens, runtahnetijen, Loveybee, Soniya Rahmawati


	5. Chapter 5

**Dosen Park**

Wiell Present..

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!.

Happy Reading^^

.

Kepulan asap menguar dari secangkir kopi hitam ditangan Chanyeol. Dosen muda itu menyesapnya perlahan, meresapi bagaimana pahit bercampur manis menginvasi indra pencecapnya. Kemudian matanya menatap paruh baya didepannya seraya tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar Ibumu Chanyeol-ah?" nyonya Byun memulai.

Wanita setengah abad itu masih terlihat menawan dengan kerutan yang mulai timbul disekitar matanya. Wajahnya nampak begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun, mungkin hanya mata besar yang membedakannya.

"Ibu masih bekerja seperti biasanya, hanya saja bulan kemarin beliau pulang."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya, namun entah mengapa ibumu kemarin menghubungiku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah lama tidak bergosip dengannya." Gelak tawa terdengar dari Chanyeol, ia tak sungkan sekedar untuk tertawa. Menghargai bagaimana sahabat baik ibunya itu melimpahkan uneg-uneg nya.

"Jadi kau dosen di kampus Baekhyun?"

"Iya, belum lama ini aku diangkat menjadi dosen tetap. Kami juga berada dalam jurusan yang sama sehingga aku sering bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak menyangkan jika anda orang tua Baekhyun."

"Astaga aku beruntung sekali, tolong jaga anak nakal itu Chanyeol. ia sedikit berlebihan dalam suatu hal tapi dia sangat baik."

"Tentu tak masalah."

Baekhyun disampingnya hanya diam, enggan menanggapi lebih jauh pembicaraan itu. fokusnya tertuju pada ponsel pintar digenggamannya. Membuka berbagai aplikasi yang tersedia diponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosannya. Ia berkali-kali mengirimi pesan chat yang belum juga dibalas pada kekasihnya.

Nyatanya ia masih kesal dengan dosennya itu dengan pernyataan mendadak siang tadi. Baekhyun akui jika lelaki itu sangat tampan dan juga perhatian namun Baekhyun tak memiliki setitik perasaan didadanya yang membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat layaknya ia dekat dengan Sehun. Atau mungkin ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutnya kala Sehun menciumnya atau menggenggam tanganya, rasanya sungguh meyenangkan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Huh?" lelaki mungil itu menjawab kecil. bertanya dengan sorot matanya.

"Ibu akan pergi membeli makanan, temani dosenmu itu baek. Jangan hanya berkirim pesan dengan Sehun saja." Ibunya telah diambang pintu, bahkan Baekhyun tak tahu sejak kapan,

"Astaga anak jaman sekarang!" ia masih dapat mendengar gerutuan ibunya yang menjauh lalu disusul dengan tertutupnya pintu.

-0o0-

Canggung.

Baekhyun dengan ponselnya dan Chanyeol yang mengamati ruangan itu.

Hanya terdengar denting jam selepas nyonya byun menutup pintunya. Tuan Byun pun sudah terlelap kembali, ia hanya bangun sebentar dan Baekhyun memaksanya untuk kembali beristirahat. Hingga helaan napas mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Anda pasti bosan." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menutup aplikasi diponselnya. Ia lekas berdiri.

"Saya akan menemani anda mencari udara segar."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, melepas jasnya hingga tersisa kemeja putih. Ia sedikit menggulung lengannya hingga siku, kancing teratasnya dilepas. Tampak begitu mempesona.

Kaki panjangnya mengikuti Baekhyun, lalu berjalan lebih cepat mengejar Baekhyun yang ada didepannya. "Baekhyun. Aku –" ia menggeram saat Baekhyun memotong ucapannya cepat.

"Saya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan anda pak."

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Baekhyun."

Lalu Baekhyun melangkah lebih cepat, mengambil duduk di sebuah kursi besi dibawah pohon. Ah, sebentar lagi gelap.

"Saya ingin –"

"Baekhyun aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan terlalu formal."

"Baik. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang ucapanmu siang tadi." Baekhyun menatap lurus, mengamati lalu lalang pasien dengan perawat juga dokter.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu Baekhyun. aku tidak masalah menunggumu."

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, bukankan kau telah melihatku dan Sehun tadi. Kami berkencan. Bukankan itu telah menjawab semuanya."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun melipat bibirnya segaris, menatap tepat di iris lelaki yang menjabat menjadi dosennya itu. "Apa kau tidak paham dengan apa maksudku? Aku dan Sehun –"

"Aku tahu kau berkencan dengannya, lalu apa yang harus aku lalukan. Apa aku harus menyerah? Tidak. Kau tahu byun? Alasanku pindah kemari adalah untukmu. Ibuku telah mengirimkan fotomu pada ku dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak peduli dengan kau berkencan atau tidak, hanya saja aku tidak akan melepasmu."

"Kau gila, apa kau ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sehun?" persetan dengan sopan santun, jika lelaki muda didepannya ini mengusik hubungannya yang baru seumur jagung.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Chanyeol berucap ringan. Mengabaikan kilatan amarah dimata yang diam-diam dipujanya itu.

"Chanyeol."

"Dengar, aku akan merebutmu dari Sehun entah bagaimana pun caranya."

Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir jika dosen yang dihormatinya itu berubah menjadi se mengerikan ini. Ayolah, ia telah mencintai Sehun sejak dulu. Lalu apa yang dilakukan dosen ini, hingga tiba-tiba datang dan berencana mengusik kehidupannya.

"Maaf Chanyeol. aku tidak bisa." Dengan sebaik mungkin Baekhyun menahan emosinya. Ia menghela napas, "Tentang tawaranmu beberapa waktu lalu, aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang drafter. Aku masih perlu belajar lagi.

Decakan terdengar dari Chanyeol, harinya bertambah buruk.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat nekad."

"Sialan, apa –"

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol?"

"Ibu?" Baekhyun hanya berharap jika ibunya tak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dan mungkin yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ada Sehun dibelakangnya. Lelaki pucat itu menatap penasaran dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehun?"

"Ah, kami bertemu didepan, dia bilang ia melupakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya sudah, aku akan ikut pulang dengan Sehun bu. Sekalian saja."

Ibu Baekhyun menatap Sehun seolah meminta ijin, "Bukankan Sehun ada urusan? Kau bisa pulang dengan Chanyeol nantinya. Benarkan Chanyeol?"

"Iya, aku tidak masalah lagipula kami searah."

"Tidak bu, aku akan pulang dengan Sehun."

"Iya bu, aku akan pulang dengan Baekhyun. lagi pula aku hanya akan menjemput adikku. Tidak masalah."

-0o0-

Sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Chanyeol telah berada diseoul. Bukan arah apartementnya namun sebuah club mewah yang dikunjunginya. sebuah club yang baru diketahuinya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Chanyeol?" sebuah tepukan halus diterimanya bersamaan sebuah suara. "Aku pikir aku salah orang."

Ia baru saja duduk disebuah bar saat seorang wanita menghampirinya. Sejenak ia terpaku dengan rupa ayu itu.

"Jiwon?" terkejut menjadi responnya yang pertama, tak pernah menyangka wanita cantik yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu berada didepannya. Tampak cantik ditengah keremangan lampu. "Ayo pindah."

Gadis manis itu tersenyum, tangannya menyeret Chanyeol untuk duduk disofa yang berada disudut lebih tenang untuk berbicara walaupun banyak dimatanya pasangan yang tengah bercumbu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Gadis itu memulai. Ia menyilangkan kakinya. Menatap Chanyeol dalam jarak dekat. Lalu jemarinya terulur meremas lengan kekar sang mantan. "Kau makin tampan."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia menyesap wine yang dipesan Jiwon. "Aku sangat terkejut melihatmu disini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jiwon mendekat, sengaja berbisik, "Aku pemiliknya." Dan kecupan ringan dipipinya.

Lalu kerlingan nakal diterima Chanyeol dari Jiwon.

"Hanya salam."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangkan kau punya club mewah seperti ini. dan lihat sekarang bagaimana penampilanmu. Kau cantik." Ia memuji, tersenyum kala mendapati semburat merah.

"Kau lelaki ke dua puluh tiga yang mengatakannya."

"Sungguh?"

Tentu saja sangat cantik dengan sebuah gaun blouse diatas lutut berwarna peach dan juga heels tinggi nya akan membuat siapapun rela berhenti sejenak untuk memandangnya. Wajahnya hanya dibubuhi bedak tipis dengan pewarna bibir secukupnya. Penampilan polos namun cukup menggoda.

"Mau berdansa?"

Hanya biarkan dirinya bersenang-senang untuk membebaskan dadanya yang sesak.

.

TBC

.

a/n:

Apakah cerita ini membosankan?

Aku pikir ini cuma yah kayak gini aja gak ada konflik aneh-aneh. Aku akan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikannya karena jujur aku cepet bosen orangnya. Ughh... aku sebel yang satu ini.

Setelah aku baca dari awal ini udah ketebak arahnya kemana lho. Kalo gak sehun ya chanyeol wkwk. Bisa kasi ide kah buat aku yang lagi stuck ini?

Tapi terima kasih sekali untuk kalian yang masih menyelipkan waktunya untuk membaca ini. apalagi untuk yang bersedia klif foll, fav juga review terima kasih akan berusaha untuk gak bikin kalian nunggu. thank's ya..


	6. Chapter 6

**Dosen Park**

Wiell Present

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!.

Happy Reading^^

.

Baekhyun menggeram mendapati belnya yang terus berbunyi.

Ini masih terlalu pagi dan entah siapa tamu yang berada didepan sana telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Bahkan saat matahari masih terlihat enggan untuk keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun berteriak. Ia mengucek matanya pelan, menguap lebar untuk entah yang ke berapa sejak terusik bel sialan itu. Tak peduli bagaimana tampilannya, Baekhyua berjalan keluar terburu. Sumpah serapah telah berada diujung lidahnya namun kembali tertelan mendapati seseorang yang tak ia kira berada dibalik pintu apartementnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak perlu berbasa basi lagi atau bahkan menggunakan sopan santunnya untuk orang didepannya ini. Ia hanya kembali menguap seraya mengucek matanya yang tersisa kantuk.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan sarapan untukmu. Kau tahu aku telah berdiri selama 15 menit dengan panci panas."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memasakkanku. Jadi bukan salahku."

"Baekhyun minggirlah. Ini sangat panas." Baekhyun berdecak melihat dosen muda itu melangkah masuk tanpa permisi dan telah menaruh sepanci sup ayam dimejanya. Lalu disusul dengan lelaki itu yang duduk dengan nyaman disofa putih miliknya.

"Cuci mukamu dulu. Lalu kita sarapan. Cepatlah aku lapar." Perintah bukan pernyataan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk? Aku tidak pernah – hei."

"Cepat-cepat." lelaki itu berdiri, mendorong Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. "Aku menunggumu!"

-0o0-

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dimeja makannya telah tersusun rapi beberapa varian makanan. Sedang sang pelaku tengah duduk nyaman bersandar disofanya dengan sebuah serial kartun, tak menyadari atau memang berpura-pura tak menyadari eksistensinya.

"Chanyeol."

Lelaki jangkung itu menoleh, senyumnya merekah. Lalu beranjak menghampirinya dan duduk didepannya. Cukup santai dengan sebuah kaos abu-abu dan training hitam.

"Mari makan, aku sudah memasak sejak pagi buta." Chanyeol menyendok nasi, tak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Chanyeol?"

"Makan –"

"Berhentilah." Gumaman lirih terlontar dari Baekhyun. ia menatap lurus Chanyeol yang terdiam, piringnya telah terisi dengan lauk yang belum dimakannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu berhenti? Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun Baekhyun. Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti." Decihan berlalu dari bibirnya.

Saat orang lain masih sibuk dengan selimutnya, dipagi buta mereka bertengkar untuk hal yang telah jelas tak benar. Bukan Baekhyun yang memulainya tapi Chanyeol dengan segala tingkah laku yang tahu batasannya bahkan ketika ia telah memiliki Sehun dihatinya. Seharusnya dosen muda itu tahu bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha dengan keras agar seniornya itu melirik kearahnya.

"Keluarlah Chanyeol. kau tahu dengan pasti jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan."

Hingga dentingan garpu beradu dengan sendok beradu dengan piring terdengar. Kilatan kemarahan itu jelas baekhyun lihat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Baekhyun. tidak dengan si sialan Oh Sehun itu." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kau –"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika belnya berbunyi beberapa kali, disusul dering ponselnya yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

'Aku didepan sayang, buka pintunya.'

Apa yang lebih membuat Baekhyun panik kecuali kehadiran Sehun ketika dihadapannya telah ada Chanyeol?

-0o0-

Mekanika bahan menjadi sebuah ketakutan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Untuk menghadiri kuliahnya bahkan harus dengan paksaan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo. Jika bagi Kyungsoo pelajaran menghitung tentang struktur yang dibutuhkan untuk membangun suatu bangunan adalah yang mudah maka bagi luhan itu adalah sebuah musibah. Terang saja, soal mekanika bahan hanya berisi perhitungan dengan suatu rumus sederhana namun dengan jawaban yang nyaris 3 lembar berisi penuh dengan angka. Apakah Luhan pernah mengatakan jika ia merasa mual melihatnya?

"Kau harus ikut kelas ini Lu, atau kau tidak akan dapat nilai untuk ujian." Ucap Baekhyun menyeret si kurus itu memasuki kelas yang akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Kau harus ikut, atau kau mau aku mengikatmu dikursi itu?" Kyungsoo menimpali dengan sedikit ancaman.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Jawaban Luhan melegakan.

ia berjalan dengan malas kekursi kosong dibangku tengah. Tentu saja jika didepan atau dibelakang akan mendapat sorotan jadi di tengah adalah pilihan paling bagus. Kyungsoo berada disebelah kanannya dan Baekhyun dikiri.

"Materinya apa yang akan kita bahas kini." Gumaman Kyungsoo terdengar. Ia sibuk membolak balik buku nya mencari bahan pembelajaran kali ini. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot. Hal itu tentu saja membuat rotasi bola mata luhan untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Lirih Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Aku pikir –"

"Perhatian –" ucapan siketua kelas memotong ucapan Luhan.

" –dosen Kim tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. ia terkena flu dan kabar bahagia... kita tidak punya tugas untuk dikumpulkan. Minggu depan. Aku akan membagikan filenya pada kalian di grup."

Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan?

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, hari ini sebenarnya ia tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang bagus untuk mengikuti perkuliahan hanya karena paksaan dimungil Kyungsoo lah ia datang.

"Astaga sebenarnya apa kebaikanku dikehidupanku yang sebelumnya? Aku mendapat banyak kebaikan hari ini." keluhan Luhan masih juga terdengar. Anak itu berseru paling girang. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah cemberut.

"Jadi?"

Dua orang itu telah berada dihadapan Baekhyun. menatap penasaran dengan kisah apa yang akan dibawakan temannya itu.

"Kalian tahu, seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak jauh hari. Tapi tidak ada waktu yang pas." Baekhyun memulai.

"Aku telah berkencan dengan Sehun sunbae." Lirihan diakhir kata didengar membuat Kyungsoo maupun Luhan melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka telah berkencan tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya. Teman paling posesif dalam sejarah. Terlalu berlebihan.

"A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau berhutang banyak pada kami."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menggigit kukunya. Menimang apakah akan menceritakan atau tidak. Akhirnya ia membuang napas pasrah, ia butuh solusi saat ini."Mungkin ini juga akan mengejutkan kalian tapi dosen Park... kemarin menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Kau benar-benar gila."

"Mungkin kau menjadi aktor nomor satu."

"Orang paling pembohong didunia."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengatakan apapun?"

"Memang apa yang bisa kukatakan? Kita selalu sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk berbincang." Baekhyun menghela lelah.

Kembali mengingat beberapa waktu lalu saat ia benar disibukkan dengan tugas besar yang menjelang deadline dan ia diharuskan untuk menyelesaikannya. Beruntung Baekhyun memiliki Sehun yang mau membantunya. Hingga kemarin moodnya memburuk karena kedatangan dosennya di pagi buta.

"Aku menyuruh dosen Park sembunyi. Kalian tahu dengan sedikit paksaan yang menjengkelkan."

"Apa?"

"Meminta aku memasakkan sesuatu untuknya selama seminggu penuh. Dia benar-benar gila."

Rasanya sungguh menyebalkan dan ia hanya merasa beruntung karena Sehun tak memergokinya. Mungkin jika terjadi, pertengkaran karena cemburu tak akan terelakan.

TBC

A/n :

Haloo..

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku kembali sibuk sama matkul aku dan tugas yang tiap hari tambah aja. Sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih baca sampai sini.

Love dehh buat kalian..

Thank's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dosen Park**

Wiell Present

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

Warning!

 **Typo bertebaran**. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!.

Happy Reading^^

.

Kembali berpikir tentang apa kesalahannya dimasa lalu hingga kini ia merasa mendapat karma. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang akan sangat menyenangkan menjadi 'rebutan' untuk dua orang lelaki namun itu tidak berlaku pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa mendapat sial yang bertubi-tubi. Ia sudah punya Sehun disisinya dan tidak untuk orang lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat kacau."

Surai Baekhyun diusap pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Baekhyun hampir menutup kembali matanya. Hingga kepala itu mendekat dan sebuah kecupan lembut didahinya. "Katakan saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak. Meraih pinggang sang kekasih erat dan melesakkan kepalanya didada bidang favoritnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Sehun menginap di apatementnya sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan. Dan sejak itu Baekhyun selalu suka memeluknya erat. Aroma Sehun memang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Hanya ingat, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap memilihmu."

Baekhyun mendongak, jemari meraih rahang tegap itu lalu memberinya sebuah kecupan.

-0o0-

Baekhyun menggeliat malas. Tangannya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya semakin menelungsup masuk menghangatkan dirinya. Lalu matanya terbuka cepat pada dering bel pintu.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sehun. Lelaki itu terlihat baru saja terjaga akibat bel pintu. Suara serak dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia kembali menguap lebar, enggan untuk sekedar membukakan pintu untuk tamu pagi nya. Seingatnya ia tidak mengundang siapapun untuk berkunjung apalagi sepagi ini.

"Ya sudah tidak usah dibuka. Kau terlihat masih mengantuk. Tidurlah, aku akan membuka pintu."

Tangannya melepas pinggang yang sejak semalaman dipeluk erat. Namun sebelum ia beranjak , Baekhyun lebih dulu menariknya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Abaikan saja. Aku juga tahu kalau kau masih mengantuk."

"Tutup matamu." sebuah kecupan diterima Baekhyun.

Satu dikanan dan satu dikiri. Dan terakhir bibir pink yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya.

CUP~

"Sejak bangunpun kau terlihat sangat cantik." Sehun kembali duduk, lelaki itu malah sibuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Poninya yang mulai memanjang menjadi objeknya. "Mungkin kau harus memotong ponimu."

"Jangan sebut aku cantik. Aku tampan."

"Hm, siapa yang mengatakannya? kau telah dibohongi."

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku punya otot perut dan lenganku sangat bagus, apalagi wajahku tampan." Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada tangannya, matanya menatap Sehun sombong. Senyuman jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkan? bisakan aku melihatnya?"

"Tidak!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak membiarkan Sehun sedikitpun menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia berguling menjauh, Baekhyun tawa geli melihat Sehun yang berusaha menggapainya.

"Sehun, Tangan mu!" pekikan Baekhyun menggema. Ia tertawa karena Sehun yang menggelitiki perutnya. Menariknya mendekat hingga ia berada dalam pelukan lelaki tinggi itu,

"Bukankah katamu kau punya perut yang bagus? kenapa buncit begini."

"Ampun... aku sudah tidak tahan, jauhkan tanganmu."

Keduanya tertawa menikmati pagi, tak tahu bagaimana seseorang dibalik pintu mendengar segalanya.

-0o0-

Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah manis kekasihnya. Tangannya dengan telaten membelai wajah yang putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Sebenarnya hingga kini ia masih tak menyangkan ia bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun hanya mahasiswa biasa yang tak begitu populer namun entah mengapa saat melihat untuk kali pertama ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dan itu Baekhyun. Matanya yang sungguh menawan mampu menjeratnya yang dingin apalagi senyum manis nya. Bolehkan jika Sehun bermimpi memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya?

"Sayang, sudah siang."

Baekhyun hanya menggeliat sebelum kembali menjadikan Sehun sebagai guling dadakannya. mengeratkan peluk dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Sehun. Bisa beri waktu 5 menit untukku?"

"Mungkin jika kau mau memasakan sesuatu untuk perutku."

"Tentu, tak masalah. Apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku mau nasi goreng. "

Baekhyun mengangguk, menikmati jemari Sehun yang mengusap lembut helaiannya. Rasanya sungguh nyaman.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun berjengit, namun tak mengalihkan gerakan jemarinya. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat gelisah."

"Benarkah?"

"Katakan saja."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap mata bening Sehun.

Sehun menarik napasnya berat, menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Ibu sudah mendaftarkan kuliah S2 ku di Inggris." ucap Sehun pelan. ia mengecup pelipis Baekhyun pelan. "Aku pasti merindukanmu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku juga baru tahu, ibu memang sering bertindak tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuanku."

" Kapan berangkat? Biarkan aku menyiapkan hatiku dulu."

Sehun tersenyum, Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan. matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkannya?

"Begitu aku selesai wisuda. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau ikut denganku, melanjutkan S2 mu disana."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mendadak ia merasa sesak, membayangkan beberapa tahun kedepan ia akan berpisah dengan Sehun. Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh yang tak disukainya. Namun ia tak boleh egois, ia juga ingin Sehun mengejar apa yang telah dicita-citakannya. Mungkin mereka akan mengalami sedikit masalah dalam kepercayaan, karena sungguh Baekhyun sangat benci ketika sesorang mendekati Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Kita bisa video call hingga pagi jika kau mau." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya menggoda. Menatap raut kesedihan sang kekasih membuatnya tidak tega meninggalkannya, namun sedikit menggoda juga bukan masalah. "Atau kau mau aku setiap minggu pulang ke Korea?"

"Dasar bodoh, kau bisa pulang tiga bulan sekali. Itu cukup mengobati rinduku." Baekhyun memukul kepala yang lebih tua. Ia mencembikkan bibirnya kesal. Pipinya memerah menahan malu.

"Astaga bagaimana ini Baekhyun!" Sehun berseru panik, memandang Baekhyun dengan ketakutan yang main-main.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sepertinya ... jatuh cinta padamu lagi."

Sial! Sejak kapan Sehun jadi pintar merayu Baekhyun. Jika sudah begini pipi merona Baekhyun dengan senyum malu-malu tidak lagi bisa sembunyikan.

-0o0-

Chanyeol membuka lockscreen ponselnya. Membuka galeri fotonya dan sebuah foto Baekhyun yang diambil secara diam-diam ada disana. Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum cantik. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membayangkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan lembut padanya. Namun mengingat kejadian pagi tadi tanpa sadar ia meremas ponselnya, dengan jelas telinganya mendengar tawa Baekhyun dengan Sehun.

"Sial, aku cemburu."

TBC

a/n :

penuh dengan hunbaek moment :D. Chanyeol nyempil dikit dulu.

Terima kasih sekali untuk kamu-kamu yang masih baca ini 3


End file.
